This description relates in general to information processing systems, and in particular to a server farm information processing system and method of operation.
A software application can be deployed through a global computer network, such as an Internet Protocol (“IP”) global computer network (e.g. the Internet or an intranet). Such applications include IP socket-based software applications (e.g. web site application or Internet gaming site application). For deploying an application through a global computer network, a client computer system (“client”) communicates with at least one server computer system (“server) through the global computer network.
Accordingly, the server stores and executes the deployed application, which is used by the client through the global computer network. In such a manner, one or more applications can be deployed by the server through the global computer network. If the application (or group of applications) is large, or is used by a large number of clients, then a group of servers (“server farm”) stores and executes the application.
A conventional server farm is coupled through a flow switch to the global computer network (and, accordingly, to clients that are coupled to the global computer network). Through the flow switch, a client and the server farm communicate packets of information (“information packets”) to one another. As a conduit between clients and the server farm, the flow switch has various shortcomings which reduce the overall performance and efficiency of deploying software applications with the server farm through the global computer network.
Accordingly, a need has arisen for a server farm information processing system and method of operation, in which overall performance and efficiency are enhanced of deploying software applications with a server farm through a global computer network.